Comedic Circumstances
by wickedwildebeest
Summary: So who says that you need to be sad after getting dumped? After a big break-up, Camille tried to get up with a help of someone new. Only he isn't what she exactly had in mind. Now how does Logan react to a new boy ruining his chances back with Camille. Add really nosy friends and the pressure of Hollywood on their backs and what do you get? Comedic circumstances. (first fic :p)
1. Depressing situations

There he is again. Smiling without a care in the world. Showing everyone that he's all fine and dandy without, well …_HER. _ It annoyed her to no end. She just wants to slap his face until it caves in but at the same time, she wants to kiss his face off. What the freaking hell is going on with her hormones?! She heard his suave voice, his rich baritone laughter along with the irritatingly high pitched female voice.

_UGHHHH…If I can stab someone in the eye, I would definitely- _STOP.

She shook her head. _TOXIC thoughts…we do not entertain them, _she fervently reminded herself. She stood up abruptly. _Walk away. Just walk away with some dignity left. _She turned around and briskly walked away, keeping her head down. She could almost hear people laughing at her.

_That crazy chick that keeps following him. He finally told her NO and now she acts like a kicked puppy licking her wounds in a corner. HOW PATHETIC…_

She winced. Her already low self-esteem had taken a beating. Now she can't stop herself from verbally abusing herself, if that's possible. She groaned out in despair. _Maybe I am crazy as they say._

She heard a shriek of laughter and couldn't resist stealing a glimpse back. _Oh great. Let's all hug under the sun. Why not up the ante and suck faces while we're at it?!_

She quickened her pace, keeping her head down. She was almost at the safety of the elevator when she bumped into a solid mass. And down she went.

"Eyes on the road dickface," she couldn't help but mutter under her breath. She stood up and peered at the person that blocked her way. A very attractive face looked into hers in concern.

"I'm sorry I was in a hurry and I didn't see you there."

_My god…a heavy Australian accent with a tanned, well toned body. _While she's unfortunately trapped in a one-sided love affair, she cannot help admiring the rare species of perfection that comes about her way. And this hunk, with his blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, is most certainly God's gift to the female species.

"No, I'm sorry. I was running to the elevator and I wasn't looking," she licked her lips while fidgeting her skirt. Suddenly, she felt very self-aware of her appearance.

"Well I promise that the next time I go walk around here, I'd keep my eyes on the road," he replied with a chuckle.

Her face showed different shades of crimson as embarrassment settled in. "I'm sorry. I…um…I really…you see..um," she stammered.

He laughed out loud. "You are very cute when you're embarrassed," he said with a patient smile. "I kid. It's not every day that I'm called dickface. I find that really refreshing actually. I'm Colby by the way." He drew out his right hand.

She shook his hands. "Camile…"

She smiled at him. She noted his statement earlier. Refreshing?

"Are you new here?"

"Yes ma'am, I am. I just moved in yesterday."

"Welcome then," she beamed at him.

He looked at her expectantly, a curious look on his face. "Well?" he asked.

"Well, what?" her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Aren't you going to ask me where my room is at?"

"And why would I do that?"

His grin got wider. His face lit up instantly. "You don't know who I am," he said excitedly.

"Yeah, I just met you," she reminded him. "Should I know you?"

"No. I'm sorry if I sounded like a jerk but I…" he stopped reluctantly, looking for the right words. "You made my day Camille."

While still bewildered, she offered him a smile. "Sure thing?"

"Crikes! I need to go. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. Nice meeting you Colby."

He responded with a wave of his hand, beaming still.

_This day just got weirder. At least, I know someone's out there weirder than me._

Jo scowled. Logan is a huge jerk. An asshole even. He's downright cruel to her friend. And truth be told, everyone knows that he likes her back. Why would you let someone kiss you and tackle you for a whole freaking year if you don't like them back? Why lead them on if you're just going to say no at the end? She could have been happier with someone else. Instead, Camille shied away from the group and avoided everyone, even her.

"Fuck me," she swore silently as she rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?" A befuddled Kendall turned to her. Everyone turned to look at her.

So maybe she's not as silent as she thought.

"I just forgot something," she replied awkwardly.

"Never thought I'd hear that from you," Carlos said as he wore an amused smile.

"Nah, it's always the silent ones." James interjected knowingly. "I always pegged you to be a wild one once you loosened up."

Kendall smirked. "Well…"

"Don't you dare say anything, Kendall or I swear to God-"

He threw up his hands in the air. "I'm not!"

Everyone laughed as Logan made a whipping sound. Mercedes squealed and scooted closer to Logan. The latter just smiled at her. She took his arm and draped it on her shoulder.

Jo groaned. She was sick of them. So Logan picked the annoying bimbo instead of Camille. She doesn't really have a say in who he dates but it's driving her crazy knowing that Camille is suffering. She turned her head in an attempt to distract herself and then she saw her.

She stood up and called out. "Camille!" Everyone looked at her direction. The girl seemed to not hear and hurried away from them.

"It looks like she didn't hear you," Mercedes sneered with a smug look on her face. "That's ok. It's too crowded here already."

Jo was livid. She was sure she's going to strangle this girl right here. Only her boyfriend held her off and whispered, "Not worth it," to her ear.

"I'm pretty sure it is," she said through gritted teeth.

"So um…corndogs huh, better with mustard or…um, ketchup?" Carlos asked to diffuse the situation. He turned to James who was too busy trying to get one of the Jennifer's attentions. He focused on Logan who was looking in the direction of Camille. "Anyone?"

"I think that this group is already big enough. We don't need a wannabe actress. You do know that she's leeching of your limelight, right?" Mercedes taunted. "Plus it was embarrassing enough that she got dumped. Frankly, I think that she should just move back to wherever she came from."

Everyone gasped. Jo moved closer. "I dare you to repeat that shit again. Try me."

Mercedes' smile faltered slightly. She pulled Logan's arm and whined in his ear, "Logan!"

He snapped at her, "Well if you aren't such a bitch then people will like you more."

She huffed indignantly. She stood up and pointed at everyone. "You are all losers. I am done with you all!"

And with that, she walked away.

"Finally! Her whining is throwing my whole game off, " James said.

"I don't know what you saw in her, " Kendall piped out. "Like seriously, she sucks."

Carlos just eagerly nodded.

Logan just shook his head and murmured quietly, "Statistics say that-"

"BULLSHIT!"

Logan exasperatedly looked at Jo. "And I guess you just want me to tell you why I didn't pick Camille over her."

"I'd love to hear that too. You guys are perfect for each other," James pointed out.

"I don't want to be in a relationship that is forced."

Kendall looked at him disbelievingly. "But you like her…"

Logan looked confused for a second. "Yeah but in a way that I like…puppies. She's too out there, so unpredictable and she confuses the heck out of me. And there is that thing that happened with James."

"I'm going with Jo with this one call bullshit on you, bro." Carlos stated.

"We apologized a thousand times; at least I know I did. Knowing her, I bet she apologized a million times over. You can't still hold that over our heads," James said.

"I'm not," Logan said weakly.

"You know, I think I preferred it this way. At least, she can completely get you out of her system. She deserves someone better, not a doormat to someone undeserving of her," Jo viciously said to Logan.

"Kendall, let's go rehearse my lines?"

"Sure. See you guys."

After the two walked away, Carlos fumbled for words to say. But James beat him to the punch, "Look man, I don't know why you're so hesitant to give it another try when clearly, you were the happiest when you were with her. I just hope that if and when you see her in a different light, she's not already taken by someone else."

Logan just shifted uncomfortably in his seat.


	2. Wheels that are turning

"I understand," she murmured weakly.

"It's just that they were looking for someone with less...flair."

She clutched the phone receiver tighter. She fought down the tears threatening to fall.

"No, seriously… I get it. There are other auditions out there."

The man on the phone sighed. "Listen, I feel really bad that you didn't get this role. I know that you worked hard for this. But they did say that you're the back up. I mean, that's not really bad right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Just…I'm sorry Camille."

"I know. Thanks though."

"Ok kid. I'll talk to you later."

She returned the receiver back to the cradle. It was raining outside. She felt even more depressed. _When it rains, it most definitely pours_.

She curled up on her bed and let the tears out. She felt vulnerable and weak. Nothing was going her way. She doesn't have a man and now, even her future as an actress is bleak.

_You might as well just go home. No one cares for you here anyway. _

After her father let her stay to pursue her dreams, her mother and father were trying to fix a rough patch in their marriage. They trust her enough to let her stay alone in Palm Woods while they try to fight a divorce from happening. Her father also commissioned the help of Kendall's mother to help look over her if she needs it.

_No job…no lovelife…I have nothing. I don't even have friends anymore._

Well, that one is mostly her fault. She was humiliated to show her face to them after all the antics she pulled to get Logan but it all just blew up in her face. What was she thinking? Stalking and obsessively pushing her way into someone's life does not make for an ideal relationship.

Plus they're always hanging out with him and whatever girl he has in his arms. He's certainly exercising his freedom by dating girls left and right. _His stupid face and those stupid girls falling for him. But then again, she was one of those girls. _

_She IS one of those girls. _

The doorbell rang out loud. She wiped her face free of tears and ambled slowly to her door.

"Hey Camille!" Jo cheerfully greeted.

She forced a smile on her face and ushered the blonde girl in her apartment. "Hey! What's up?"

"I was just catching up on you. I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever."

She avoided Jo's inquisitive eyes. "I was busy. You know, with auditions and such"

"Oh…okay. How's everything?"

"It's just okay."

Jo nodded. She stared at the smaller girl. She's obviously not okay. She looked like she hasn't had a good night's sleep in weeks. Her skin is so much paler and her eyes lost their spark.

"We missed you."

Camille looked up in surprise. "Did he really?" she asked hopefully.

Jo felt uneasy. "Yeah, well James and Carlos wanted to play with you and Kendall said that he still wants to train figure skating with you…"

"Oh…"

"Camille, we're still your friends."

"I know that."

"Then why does it feel like you're avoiding us like the plague?"

"It's just kinda hard…seeing him," she admonished painfully. She wiped away the tears that betrayed her. "I know it's not your fault or anything but it just sucks when he has a girl constantly beside him."

Jo hugged her. "I know it is. I'm here for you."

Camille sobbed into her friend's arms. And she released all her pent-up frustration. At least for now, she had a friend to talk to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"We picked your leading lady!"

The blonde turned to the casting director. "So who is she?"

"Well, it was a very tough decision. Vanessa came through. Camille Roberts was pretty good though," the middle-aged director showed him the headshot of the High School Musical star.

"Camille Roberts?"

"Yeah…virtually unknown. But she was really convincing as Janet. Shame that the producers picked Vanessa because she's already a hot commodity right now."

"Can I see the headshot of that girl?"

"Sure," he said as he handed him the picture. "Why do you want to see it anyway?"

He grinned as he looked at the smiling face in the picture. "I think I want to work with this girl instead. Can you do it for me?"

"For you, Colby, anything!"

"Thanks man. I owe you one," he said as he flashed him a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Logan hates it. That guilty, nagging feeling that won't ever go away. He tried to rationalize his reason. It's really not his fault. She kissed his bestfriend. Okay, so that was a long time ago. And okay, he said they are forgiven.

It's not his fault that he feels suffocated with her. She's freaking everywhere. Always lurking in a corner, ready to tackle him, slap him or kiss him.

Fine, so he doesn't mind the kisses. But what he does mind is that he is being forced into giving in to her whims. She's too aggressive and very moody. She'll say no but would almost always mean yes. She doesn't understand logic. He just wanted her to back off.

He wants to explore other possibilities. His newfound fame gave him opportunities to be with other suitable ladies. Ladies of his caliber, ladies who would understand how his mind works.

So he really shouldn't feel guilty. And since he's the one who told her no is no, he really shouldn't miss her.

"Where's Logan?" Kendall asked the two boys on the couch playing their Xbox.

"Dieeeee," Carlos yelled as he furiously pressed on the controller. "He's in his room all depressed again."

"I will end you!" James screamed his battle cry as he delivered his final blow. "He's been in there for a long time now."

"Did you two check up on him at least?"

"No…he's alive. I think," James replied nonchalantly.

"He's gotta come out anytime soon," Carlos replied.

"You guys!"

"Fine!" Carlos indignantly stood up and walked to the bedroom door. "Hey man, you alive in there?"

They heard a muffled yes through the door.

"There, are you happy now?"

Kendall shook his head and muttered, "Idiots."

Logan walked out of the room looking disheveled.

"I'm going out," he said out loud.

James looked at him incredulously, "Looking like...that?! We have an image to uphold."

Logan mumbled something intelligible. They were about to deter him from going outside when Kendall's phone rang.

"Kendall here. Cancelled? Sweet! Freaking out?" The three boys gathered around him in curiousity.

"No, I didn't mean it that...no. Kelly, you gotta breathe. Wait let me...hang on!"

Kendall turned on his speaker so everyone could hear.

"He's FREAKING OUT! Griffin was here earlier and they had a shouting match! I've never seen it this bad. It's because of that Colby Anderson. I mean he is heavenly good-looking and Griffin wants a piece of him. I don't think he's going to drop you guys but it's a possibility," Kelly rambled on.

"Whoa, slow down!" Carlos yelled out.

"What is going on?" Logan asked.

"Just hang tight. We'll cancel today's recording. I'll just let you guys know. Later!"

"Wait!" They all screamed at the phone only to be met with silence.

"No more Big Time Rush?"

"Who the fuck is Colby Anderson?" Logan asked out loud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"You know, you need to get a rebound."

Camilled snorted in derision. Jo threw a pillow at her, laughing.

"And why the hell not?"

"I'm not going to put anyone in a position that I'm in. That's just unfair to him."

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures."

Camille took another spoonful of rocky road ice cream.

Jo sighed. "At least, promise you'll think about it."

"I guess," the latter said glumly.

"Good! Now, put on Rocky Horror Picture Show."

Camille smiled as she followed her friend's order. Everything in her life is so messed up right now. And the worst part for her is that she knows she's stuck at this phase. She sighed. Maybe if she changed her attitude and meet other people things will start to brighten up. A different guy perhaps?

She stared at the television. She needs exposure for her job, that's for sure. She also needs to get out of the slump of a lovelife that she put herself in.

_Maybe she does need to start looking at someone else for a change._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx_

So I'm super new here. I am in love with this LOMILLE and I think that we need to have more stories dedicated to them. I would really love to hear from my readers. I just want to know if people read this stuff or someone just accidentally clicked on the link. Please leave a review :D


End file.
